gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Moss
American |affiliations = Tony Prince (Ex-boyfriend) Rocco Pelosi |vehicles = Blue Buffalo |businesses = Bodybuilder (formerly) Male model |voice = Robert Youells |bleeter= @TanMan89 }} Evan Moss is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in The Lost and Damned and a supporting character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. History Background Evan Moss was born in Arizona in 1984 and was previously a bodybuilder before moving to Liberty City at an unknown point in time. After moving to Liberty City he became a male model before meeting and entering a relationship with nightclub owner Tony Prince. Evan and Tony's relationship is very fraught and they have broken up and reconciled several times. Luis Lopez, Tony's bodyguard and business partner, strongly dislikes Evan, viewing him as a selfish "parasite" who is only interested in Tony's money and for getting Tony addicted to drugs. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony Dating Tony Evan is first seen in the mission Bang Bang, dancing and singing to the Hall & Oates song "Maneater" in Tony's apartment. As Luis walks in looking for Tony, he playfully stands in his way until Luis cuts the record off. Evan taunts Luis as he asks for Tony, instigating a brief argument. Evan brushes Luis' insults off and tells him Tony is passed out in the bedroom. As they leave, Evan asks to come along. Luis responds by headbutting Evan, breaking his nose. Angered at Evan for giving Tony drugs, Luis tells him to leave before they get back. As Luis heads out the door, Evan calls him a "fucking hetero." Death The next time Evan is seen is in the mission Frosting on the Cake, attending a coke party in Tony's apartment along with Rocco Pelosi, Gracie Ancelotti, and Sharon Morton. He decides to go along with Tony and Luis as they head out to buy some diamonds from a smuggler aboard the Platypus. Luis drives a Stretch E with Evan in the back while Tony heads there separately with his driver Costas. Word got out around town of the deal, and Ray Boccino hires Johnny Klebitz to intercept the deal and steal the diamonds. Johnny and some members of the Broker chapter of The Lost MC arrive and ambush the deal, forcing Tony, Luis and Costas to escape in one car and Evan with a couple of unnamed associates of Tony's. Evan flees with the diamonds while being pursued by Johnny and some other bikers, bleeting online from within the limo. Eventually, Johnny destroys the limo, and Evan attempts to escape on foot, only to be gunned down by Klebitz. His last known words, delivered by Bleeter, were "Cornered by bikerz. Eugh. Eugh. Eugh. 2 young 2 die". Mission Appearances ;The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Bang Bang * Frosting on the Cake (Killed off-screen) Gallery Trivia *Evan's username on Bleeter is TanMan89. *In "Diamonds in the Rough", Evan's nose does not have a plaster on it. In "Frosting on the Cake", it does. *Evan has a generic female voice if he is attacked, similar to Bernie Crane. Navigation de:Evan Moss es:Evan Moss fr:Evan Moss pl:Evan Moss Moss, Evan Moss, Evan Moss, Evan Category:Deceased characters